


The wedding between Agents.

by MidnightJoker



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Agent 3 is stressed girl, Agent 8 is happy boi, F/M, Female Agent 3 (Splatoon), Girls help girls, Male Agent 8 (Splatoon), Mentioned Agent 4, Weddings, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightJoker/pseuds/MidnightJoker
Summary: four years after Daniel (Agent 8) saves her from Tartar, the now 20 year old Rose is getting married, she thought this would make her the happiest girl in the world, until wedding day jitters get in her way, that is.
Relationships: Agent 3/Agent 8 (Splatoon)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 10





	1. Pre wedding jitters.

**Author's Note:**

> Just one chapter, Rose and Daniel are Agents 3 and 8 again. I just love these two for some reason.

**(Setting a cafe in inkopolis square)**

"I don't know when to tell her..." Daniel whispered.

"Just, tell her! you love her don't you?" Pearl said over the phone.

"Pearlie! Don't listen to her, did you buy her the ring already?" Marina asked.

"Yes." Daniel replied. "I've been working an extra hour just so I can buy her the _perfect_ ring."

"Aren't you a doctor?" Pearl asked. "That ring should've been cheap to you, unless your going to wear the male version of the ring."

"Gotta talk to you later, bye Momina." Daniel says. He quickly hangs up and places the ring in it's box before hiding it in his left hand behind his back.

"Man, making those games for Ancho-V games is a lot of hard work, but at least we're guaranteed a copy of the game we make along with the console it's supposed to be on." Rose says. "Glad you saved us some seats." A blue haired waitress came up and with a notebook and pencil.

"Can I get you two anything?" She asked.

"Can I get a small tea?" Daniel replied.

"Oh, Decaf for me please!" Rose chirped. The waitress nodded before placing two free scones on their table, Daniel sighed which caused Rose to look at him worryingly.

"Babe. Are you ok?" She wondered.

"Yeah." Daniel replied. "I just wanna tell you something."

"What is it?" She asked. The waitress came back and placed their drinks on the table and left. Daniel sighed as he pulled out a box with a beautiful diamond ring and sighed.

"Rose, I know we been through a lot together." He said. "We've been dating for a couple years now, and I wanna say... Will you be my wife?" Rose looked at the diamond, small trails of ink tears ran down her cheeks, she let out a small smile and nodded.

"Yes." She began. "Yes, I'll be your wife!" Daniel placed the ring on Rose's ring finger as she let out a happy gasp.

"Daniel, it's... it's wonderful, how much did it cost you?" She asked.

"Three weeks worth of overnight shifts." Daniel replied. "That's why I came home so late." Rose felt a little bad, Daniel must've slaved away at the hospital just so he can see her face light up, did she even think she was worth it?

**(One week later, Rose and Daniel's wedding day)**

"Just hold still!"

"OW!"

"Pearlie, you have to look your best!"

"Who knew Rose woulda gotten herself a husband from being saved?"

"Callie, you promised you'd help with the wedding and not just eat the cake." The were the things said by Off the Hook and The squid sisters while Rose kept pacing nervously around the inside of the church dressing room.

"What if Daniel got sanatized before I got there? What if I had to fight him? What if he fell for Agent 4 instead of me?" Rose kept whispering.

:Calm down, Rose, calm down." Marina began "Daniel loves you, he loves you so much he wants you to be with him as his wife."

"Y-You're right... I guess I gotta go now.." Rose says. Rose's dad, Ralph walked her to the alter as Daniel came in dressed in a white Tuxedo with white Tuxedo pants and shoes.

"You look dashing..." Rose flirted. the two of them were read their wedding vows as they looked at each other.

"I do accept Rose as my wife." Daniel said as he was read his side of the vow, then Rose was read her side of the vows.

"I do accept Daniel as my husband." Rose replied. The two newly weds leaned in and gave each other a kiss on the lips before they broke apart, Rose was lifted in the air, for as long as she knew, she was stronger than him. How was Daniel able to carry her? Rose chuckled not caring about anything.

All she cared about know was Daniel, _her_ Agent 8, _her_ hero. the two got out of the church as they shared another kiss before leaving through the door.

 **(End it was only one chapter.)**


	2. Rose's Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose's mother comes to visit the new couple, three years after the wedding that is. It's not a visit just nagging Rose for marrying Daniel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose's mother is Octophobic.  
> (Thought you'd get ridda me?)

**(Rose's POV)**

"Mornin, Rose." My husband, Daniel says to me. I just smile as Daniel kisses my cheek. Daniel straightens out his shirt as I can hear him get up from the bed, my eyes crack open as I rub my eyes and get up from the bed. I comb my light green hair downwards as Daniel smiles, he always found me cute with this hairstyle. Daniel and I have moved into our own house when we got married we supported each other as best as we could.

_*Ding Dong!*_

"Hey, Rose?" Daniel began. "Can you get the door?"

"Sure." I reply. I place on my black shirt and cyan pants. I get up and walk barefooted across the floor which was the right temperature on a November morning.

_(Ding Dong! Ding Dong!)_

"Don't get your tentacles in a bunch." I sighed. I opened the door as an old inkling looked at me.

"Oh, it's _you_." I say. "Messing my life growing up wasn't enough for you, mother? Here to mess up my marriage as well?"

"Why did you date that stupid Octarian?" My mother asked. "Your a beautiful girl you just been made impure... by _him._ "

"Impure?" I ask. "Is this coming from the same lady who was too busy partying to be a part of my life?"

"Rose. I am your mother, respect me." She said.

"Your not a mother, your not a good mother! But I _will_ be!" I say.

"Don't you get it? Inklings are pure! Just being with an Octorian makes them impure." My mother argued. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed.

"You have no right to decide my life, lady!" I yell angrily. Both of us spot Daniel as he walks into the kitchen and makes himself breakfast, before my mother starts questioning him, that is.

"What did you do to my daughter?!" She yells.

"Married her, comforted her." Daniel replies before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Look, if you came to nag me, get out of my house," I said.

"I just hope this _thing_ doesn't get a chance to live on!" My mother said angrily.

"Oh yeah," I said sarcastically. "Because it'd be a _terrible_ crime for Octorians to call an Inkling mom or mother!"

"What." My mother replied.

"Yeah." I said again in my sarcastic tone. "What would the world come to if an Inking was bearing an Octorian's children?" My mother began to get a little angry as soon as I kept saying these things.

"Rose you no g-" My mother began as I cut her off.

"Oh, no! The world's gonna be destroyed because I'm holding an Octorian's child."

"What have you done Rose?!" My mother yelled. "An inkling bearing an Octorian's child, it's just not right! It'll be a freak of nature!" I slap her, _hard._

"Unlike you, I will actually be around for my child!" I yell. "If you call my future children freaks of nature... _I won't hold back, mother._ "

"Those kids will not call me grandma." She sighed. She walked out the door and off my house.

"Hold on, are you really expecting?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah." I replied. "just found out last night." Daniel hugged me, surely the joy of being a dad overwhelmed him.

"Don't hug me so hard." I say. "It's gonna hurt the baby, I'll start feeling pain for two!"

"Sorry. Just got excited," Daniel replies.

"I said not to hug me as hard." I laugh. "I never said stop hugging me."

**(End of chapter two. I'm very busy and just want the agents to have a child)**


	3. The daughter of the agents.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is expecting a child, not long after expecting, Baby Summer is born, a hybrid born in Inkopolis!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcannons:  
> Rose still has residue of the goo from when she was controlled by Tartar, this caused her left eye to be Turquoise with a stain of the same color on her face.  
> Daniel has heterochromia which means he has two different colored eyes, Blue right eye, magenta left eye. Summer inherits this from him.  
> Rose's nose twitches to the left when she lies.

**(Rose's POV almost nine months after chapter two)**

"How are you feeling?" Daniel asked me as I adjusted myself. My pregnancy cravings have been getting worse as I began to eat a hot dog with whipped cream covered in maple syrup, hot sauce, ketchup, mustard and topped with sprinkles. Normally this would've made anyone lose their lunch but this hit the spot!

"Pregnant women always got weird cravings." Daniel laughed. I took another bite and smiled.

"So yummy!" I say. "The doctor said I should cut back on the hot sauce but I haven't touched it in months! plus it's my baby." I clench my stomach as I grunt in pain.

"Rose. Are you ok? Do you need any help?" Daniel asked. I began to breath rapidly and squeeze my stomach in pain.

"I-I think my ink barrier broke.." I whisper. "C-can you take me to the hospital?" He grabs me and carries me to the car bridal style, he gets in the front seat and starts the car.

"Ow... ow.... ow...." I whisper. Daniel starts to speed the car up faster as he parks in front of the hospital entrance.

**(Entrance of Hospital, Daniel's POV)**

"Ah Daniel!" One of the doctors told me. "How can I help you today?"

"Please help, my wife's about toe make us parents." I say. Rose starts to huff and puff as two nurses place her on a hospital bed and take her into a hospital room, they dash as fast as they can while I follow behind them.

"Sorry, but employees only behind this door, and your not working right now, Doctor Daniel." The older nurse told me. they ran into the hospital room as the doors behind them closed.

"Just gotta wait out here." I say to myself. "I'll see my daughter soon enough... She'll be fine." I can hear Rose swearing from the pain as she grunts and screams.

"I hate this!" Rose yells. "It hurts like squit!!" 

**(One hour and thirty nine minutes later)**

"Doctor Daniel?" One of the nurses began. "You can come in now." I walked into the room which was lit well as Rose smiled at me.

"Where's the baby?" I ask.

"They're still cleaning her." Rose replied.

"Doctor Daniel, Miss Rose? Here's your daughter back." A middle aged human nurse says. She handed Rose our daughter who was wrapped well in a pink blanket.

"I can't wait to see her cute little face." Rose smiled. She took the baby's blanket and set it back, but everyone in the room was shocked at how the baby turned out.

"She has the eyes of an inkling..." Rose begins. "The ears of an Octoling..."

"The baby also has both inkling and octoing tentacles as her hair..." I say.

"She's... She's a hybrid!" the nurse says. "An inkling/octoling hybrid."

"What'll you name her, Rose?" I asked.

"Summer. I'm going to call her, Summer." Rose says. the baby Summer opened her eyes, they were different colors. she had heterochromia like Daniel, she had one blue eye she got from him, and one purple eye from Rose.

"She..." Rose began. "She's beautiful.." Rose's parents came in, well mostly Rose's father as her mother hated me for being Octorian, Momina and Pearl also came. All three ready to meet their granddaughter.

"Where is she?" Rose's father Ralph asked me.

"She's in there, Rose is holding her, so you might want to ask her to hold the baby." I warn. Momina and Pearl head in followed by Ralph as they each approached Rose.

"Can I hold her?" Momina asked. Rose nodded as Momina walked up, gently lifted Summer and held her. one by one each of the three held the baby. Pearl insisted on singing some song for little Summer, but Rose glared at her, possible signifying that Rose would not let _anyone_ disturb our daughter's sleep. Rose then motioned me closer to her as I walked over to her.

"the doctors won't allow me or Summer to leave until tomorrow. Can you prepare her room please?" She asked. I nod as I walk out of the room, ready to welcome the new addition to our family.

**(End of chapter 3)**

Summer would be so adorable!! (If I could draw.)


	4. Mother and Daughter time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose finally returns home along with her and Daniel's daughter, Summer. I wonder how the family will handle the cutest little addition?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose's mother is back at it again.

**(Rose's POV, one day after chapter 3)**

"Cute little Summer... My sweet little baby..." I sing as I cradle her. A nurse comes up to me and smiles.

"Miss Rose? You and your daughter are cleared to go home." She tells me. "your husband is outside waiting for you." I get up from the bed without moving Summer. I embrace her as the nurse offers me a little stroller, I strap Summer in as I give her a little kiss on the forehead. I was really excited to be a mother myself after mine didn't care for me.

"Good Luck!" The nurse tells me as I leave the hospital. I walk outside as Daniel waved at me, I walked over to him as I pick the baby up and place her in the baby seat Daniel bought, she smiled as she began to fiddle around with a toy Daniel attached to her seat.

"So glad they finally let you free." Daniel smiles. "My moms moved in by the way."

"It's all fine, as long as my mother doesn't find out." I reply.

"Your mother hates me for being Octorian, it's best she doesn't see the baby." He says. It was true, who knows what my mother could do to my baby due to her prejudice against Octorians. I turn around as I peek at Summer's baby seat. she was sound asleep.

"Heh, Mommy's little agent is already asleep." I grin. It would be a 30 minute long drive to our house, but I was always scared Summer would fall off.

**(30 minutes later, Never gets old!)**

"Alright baby." I say. "Welcome home, where you'll live with Mommy and Daddy." I baby talk to Summer. I take her and her baby seat out as I walk into the house, Daniel holding the door open for me all the way.

"ROSE YOU IDIOT!" A voice barks.

"Ok, who said I wanted to see you again, mother? Go make someone else miserable at your party." I say as I put Summer to bed in her crib.

"That baby. What is it? A pure inkling, or a devilish Octorian?" She asks. I pinch the bridge of my nose.

 _(This woman.)_ I think to myself.

"Well?!" She asked.

"Mom, she's a _hybrid._ " I say. "She's part inkling, part Octoling."

"Oh great, a _freak_ calling me grandma." She sighs.

"Your just a miserable woman, aren't you?" Daniel asked. "Why do you have to be such a Squitch?"

"Excuse me?" My mother said shocked that Daniel had just sworn at her.

"You know ma'am. You've been such a squitch. When I asked for your daughter's hand, you were out cold from alcohol. When Rose was about to have Summer, what did you do? You called her horrible names and threatened to end our daughter's life." Danie began. "Pretty Squitchy behavior."

"are you gonna let your so called husband talk that way to me?!" Mother asked.

"Well yeah." I begin "you kinda deserve it."

"Rose!" My mother yells.

"Go on, leave." I begin. "You insult my daughter again, I _won't_ hold back on _anything_ mother."

"That thing isn't my granddaughter." Mother mutters before leaving.

"You weren't even a mother to begin with." I say towards her.

"Idiot."

"Squitch."

"Gotta go change the baby." Daniel began disrupting our back and fourth bickering.

"You are no longer my daughter." My mother says.

"Never was." I begin. "A mother is actually there for her kids, not drunk on the couch." My mother left the room and my house.

"I hate her." I say.

"We all do." Pearl sighs.

"I just changed Summer." Daniel begins as he hands Summer to me. "She wants to spend time with you." I simply embrace her and hold her.

"I promise baby." I begin as ink tears form in my cheeks. "I will always be there for you.."

**(End of chapter four.)**

(Rose promises to her daughter Summer that she'll be the mother her mother never was.)


	5. Daniel, the Octoling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tale telling of Daniel and Rose's first meeting in the metro, and their first date,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Takes place during Octo expansion.)

**(In the first station after getting all four thangs, Daniel's POV)**

"Cool cats." The phone began. "Now as promised, an entry to the Promised Land. Do not be afraid! Trust in me." The telephone begins to build things up, I feel something dig into my skin, but not that deep. I got a burning sensation as the telephone finished building.

"Do not be shy!" The telephone says. "Step into the machine and be transported to the promised land!"

"Home, here we come!" Cap'n says as he walks towards the giant thing.

"Geez Cap." I say while walking with him. "What're we gonna do bout getting outta here?" The thing begins to close as I barely begin to notice, _This is a squidding blender!!!!!_

"You dumb machine!" I yell. "Let us out before you get turned to scrap metal!" I hear glass break as Cap'n and I are free, an inkling girl my age was out cold on the floor, she had a telephone on her as I looked at Cap'n.

"You go on ahead." Cap'n began. "I'll stay behind with Agent three."

"Alright." I say as I turn into my Octo form and super jump through the hole Three made.

"Agent Eight!" Momina began "Can you hear me?"

"Loud n Clear." I reply. "Cap'n attracts trouble, doesn't he?"

"Yea." Pearl says. "He kinda just does."

"that we can agree on." I reply.

**(Timeskip to battle with Rose)**

"Just splat already!" I yell as I throw Ink bombs at the Hijacked Agent 3.

"It is to late to stop me..." She began in a monotone voice. "I will rid this world of it's impurities...."

"Ok, that's it!" I say. I use ink bombs and blind her as I run and dash behind her.

"Hiding is useless." She replies. "Defeating me is highly unlikely." I sneak up and splat Rose with a splashdown, defeating her.

"Very well done...." The phone says sarcastically. "But your pathetic world is yet to be cleansed of the hideous sea food that are your species.." It flies away as the platform holding the tied up Cap'n got closer.

"How do I always end up saving you?" I ask. "Being saved was less exciting than I thought." Cap'n, The unconscious Agent three, and I all ride the elevator to the surface.

"Time to fight." I say to myself.

**(Another time skip, Rose and Daniel go out for lunch. Rose's POV. Yes, too many time skips, IK.)**

"Wow." I say. "I've never been out to here before." I examine all of the stuff in the restaurant, normally I eat at home, but Daniel took me here as treat.

"I really wanted to make a good impression on you." Daniel chuckles. "Last time your introduced me to your parents your mother drunkenly yelled racial slurs at me."

"Sorry about that." I replied. "my mother has no right to criticize me, she was never there for me."

"What would you two like to order?" The waiter asked.

"Em, I'd like the Steak." Daniel says. The waiter turns to me and looks for my order.

"I'd also like the steak." I say. We give him our menus and he heads to the kitchen, in about thirty minutes he is back with our plates and a couple of sodas, since we're only 16.

"Ya know." Daniel began. "When you saved me in the metro, I kinda didn't expect to get out of there alive."

"Same." I sighed. "All those weird Octolings were trying to sanitize me, or brainwash me."

"That stupid telephone in the metro did that." Daniel says.

"Don't remind me." I reply. "I still got some of it's goop on my face." We eat the steaks and drink the sodas, I don't know where Daniel got the money, but he paid for the meal as we walked out the door.

"Daniel." I say as he tries to walk me to my house. "Thank you." I place my hands on his cheeks and lean in close.

_*Chu*_

Daniel stood there, stiff as he still tried to process the kiss I gave him. I giggle to myself as I wave to him and go home.

"She kissed me..." I can barely hear him say.

**(Daniel's POV)**

Rose was going home, was the kiss she gave me full of love, or just half hearted?

"Bye Daniel!" She told me. "See you tomorrow." That kiss was probably her first reaction. there was no way she liked me off the bat.

"B-Bye." I whimpered. I walked back with Momina and Pearl dumbfounded by my first kiss.

**(End of chapter 5)**


	6. Father Daughter time at the park.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Rose spend time with their three year old daughter, Summer at the park, while there they meet Agent 4!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agent 4:  
> (Her name is Gloria, she had a crush on Daniel and constantly hit on him a lot. Daniel was the only male agent so this would make sense)

**(Summer is now three years old, she'll grow up fast.)**

Summer got up as she walked into her parents bedroom, they were awake but they were simply trying to clean the bedroom of unidentified ink splotches.

"I have gotta find out where the heck these ink splotches came from." Daniel grunts.

"Pa-Pa!" Summer began. Daniel and Rose walked over to Summer as Rose smiled happily.

"Daniel." Rose says. "You heard that too, right? She said Papa!"

"Ma-ma!" Summer blurts. "Park?" Daniel picked up the toddler aged Summer and placed her on his head, the park was only a few blocks away but it was also within walking distance.

**(At the park, Summer rushes off to play.)**

"Daniel? Rose?" A voice says.

"Gloria?" The two said in unison.

"I haven't seen the both of you since that incident with Mister Grizz turning out to be an evil human dictator!" She says.

"Yeah, I can't use as much ink weapons anymore." Daniel chuckles. "I lost too much."

"So, did you two finally end up marrying each other?" Gloria asked. "Do you have a child?"

"Yes." Daniel says. "We actually have a daughter."

" _Our_ daughter." Rose says. "Her name is Summer." as if the child heard her name, Summer ran towards Rose and embraced her leg.

"Isn't she a hybrid?" Gloria asked.

"But she's my baby, and she's adorable." Rose justified.

"So. What happened at the wedding?" Gloria asked. "I was out of town that week."

"Daniel and I got married, and my mother tried to null it." Rose replied.

"So, same old same old?" Gloria asked.

"I guess you could say that." Rose replied.

"She's just so cute!" Gloria says.

"If anyone, _anyone_ dares to harm my baby." Rose began. "I'll show them true pain!'

" _There's_ the agent 3 we know so well." Daniel laughs.

"I just hope there isn't someone crazy enough to rebuild Tartar." Rose grunts.

"I would absolutely break Tartar if he were to Hijack Summer." Daniel says.

"Someone tried to rebuild Tartar, but they were arrested as soon as they got close to the metro." Gloria says.

_(But how long will it take until Tartar is rebuilt?)_

**(End of chapter 6)**


	7. He's baaaack...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer has started school! on her way to dropping Summer of to school, a voice comes on the radio, it's Tartar! but how? he's dead!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potential return of Tartar?

**(Rose's POV. Summer is now five)**

"Mama..." a voice says to me.

"Hm?" I say barely waking up. "Hey Summer."

"Can you take me to school, mama?" She asked me.

"Of course sweetie, get dressed." I say.

"But mama." She says. "I _am_ dressed." 

"Oh." I replied.

"Mama get dressed?" She asked.

"Yes." I reply. Summer skips out of the room and I begin to change. With in a couple of minutes I get ready and I head to my car. Summer follows behind me.

"Starting first grade today?" I asked.

"Yeah." She begins. "Mama, where did you get that weird splotch from?"

"I." I begin "I'll tell you when your older."

"Ok mama." She says. I start the car as I drive to Summer's school, Summer gets bored and turns on the radio.

 _"And in other news,"_ The radio says. _"Local businesswoman."_ I change the channel.

 _"Testing, one two, one two, Can you hear me now, Agent_ 3?" The radio asked. I began to wonder what it said.

 _"I know you can hear me, Agent 3.... 10,008 is with you?"_ It asked.

"Tartar?" I wondered.

 _"Why, yes."_ He says in a voice raspier than usual. _"An unfortunate accident has happened. One of my Octoling soldiers is now... deceased thanks to 10,008. I have used his body to assume humanoid form."_

"What are you gonna do? your just as clueless as a baby." I say.

 _"I'll learn."_ He says. _"Once I do... 10,008 will be a distant memory... along with your 10,009 there..."_

"You lay _one_ slimy finger on my daughter and I _will_ disassemble you," I threaten.

 _"yes... get mad Rose...." He chuckles. "I'll learn to use the form soon, and your family will be no more!"_ I turn the radio off as I look at Summer, luckily she was still asleep as I turned to the school parking lot and gently nudged her.

"Sweetheart." I begin. "Wake up."

"Ate we there yet, mama?" She asked me.

"Yes, sweetheart." I laugh. "Now behave yourself for mama, ok?"

"Alright, love you mama!" Summer says to me as she runs off to school.

"Love you too sweetie." I say.

 _"Love them while you still can, Agent three,"_ Tartar says on the radio _"Once I learn how to use this body, the only thing left of your family will be their ink on the walls and floor."_

**(End of chapter 7)**


	8. What happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel comes back home after picking up Summer, to his surprise he ends up talking to Rose about their dead enemy. Or is the dead enemy talking to him?

**(Daniel's POV)**

"So, how was school?" I asked Rose as she got in the car.

"It was fine, fell asleep on the way here." Summer says. she and I had a long quiet car ride back home as I stepped on the breaks as soon as we were parked in front of the house.

"Alright kiddo." I begin. "go get changed and I'll make you something really tasty." Summer skips through the front door as I close it behind me, she skips and frolics as she goes towards her room and changes, as I enter the house, I see Rose watching TV with a worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Tartar." She began. "He's got a new body and he's back."

"So?" I asked. "We'll cream him again!"

"No!" Rose says. "I don't wanna risk getting you or Summer killed or hijacked!" She then placed her hands on her head.

"What will I do?" She whispered.

 _"Your time of pleasantries will soon come to an end 10,008..."_ A voice says. I clean my ears to see if I am hearing correctly and I was, since I was no longer hearing that weird, raspy voice.

"As long as they're safe...." I say to myself.

 _"Safe? Safe?!"_ The voice barked. " _They won't be safe after I'm done with them!"_

"Right." I say sarcastically.

 _"Remember that **thing** I had implanted inside of your ink?" _ The voice says, _"It'll allow me to control you for as long as I want...."_

"What are you gonna do?" I wondered.

 _"Use you..."_ He chuckled. _"Use you when the time is right..."_

"I'll get you for this!" I yelled.

 _"I know you'll stop me, but who'll stop you when you lose control, 10,008?"_ He asked.

**(To be continued, in chapter nine)**

_Tartar's return will be a three parter._


	9. What's wrong with Daniel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel has been acting really strange over the past couple of days, and it's up to Rose to find out why....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being Hijacked by Tartar gave Rose some of his powers. So due to Rose's turquoise goo splotch, she can use goo/ink-like attacks to her advantage.

**(Rose's POV)**

"Daniel?" I ask. He had begun acting rather strange recently... At night he would often leave the house, covering it up as getting something for Summer.

"Yes?" He asked quietly.

"Where did you go these past few days?" I wondered.

"Working, got too many patients coming in." He says, I catch a glimpse of the left side of his face it was red, but from what?

"Daniel!" I begin. "Your face is red! I'll go get some bandages," I say. He simply grabs my hand and kisses it in a gentleman like fashion.

"Rose, I'm fine." He says. "I should be the one worried about my family, not the other way around."

"B-But your face is so... red.." I say as fear is entangled in my voice.

"Relax, as long as your here and Summer's safe, I don't care what happens to me."

"But..." I begin. "How did you end up with that splotch near your left eye?"

"I dunno." Daniel replies. "But it seems to grow everyday."

 _"Greetings, Agent 3...."_ Tartar's raspy voice says. _"I've seen that you know about me almost completely controlling 10,008..."_

"That voice... Tartar's voice." I say. "It's still around?!"

 _"Still think I died?"_ Tartar asked. _"I won't be as injured as 10,008 and his daughter will be."_

"You hear me and your hear me good, Tartar." I begin. "If you lay one _slimy_ finger on my daughter, I _will_ dismantle you."

 _"Bring it on then, Agent 3."_ Tartar chuckled. One thing was for certain.

_Tartar was back and ready to destroy my family. But I was ready._

**(end of chapter 9, up Next:Tartar's return Part 1.)**


	10. Tartar's return part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel has gone missing, but Tartar has come back online, can there be a connection between the two?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tartar now uses red goop which makes the sanitized Octorians and Inklings, a lot stronger.

**(Takes place a week after chapter nine)**

"Daniel?" Rose asks. "Where the heck is he? He's been gone for a week!"

"Mama?" Summer asked. "Where papa?"

"I don't know sweetheart, I don't know." Rose sighs. Rose searched far and wide, she had to leave Summer with her friends, the squid sisters so they could watch over her.

"Alright, Daniel." Rose says. "If your not above ground, you must be in the metro." Rose says. She walks down the entrance to the metro steps, and gets a train.

"Daniel's been cooped up here for a long time." Rose says. "Something tells me he wouldn't come back here willingly."

 _"Your right on that."_ Tartar says. _"I will rise again!"_

"Where could he have gone?" Rose asked, ignoring Tartar's voice. "Must've been around here where he disappeared/" Rose got off the metro and noticed a trail of bright red goo and followed it.

"Dead end." Rose sighed. She continued to follow another trail as it lead her to another dead end.

"Octo Flooders..." Rose says, she shoots some ink on the floor and walls as she turns into a squid and camouflages in the wall.

"Target vanished." Says the octo flooder.

 _"Well, find her anyways! this new body is really uncomfortable."_ Tartar sighs. I stay hidden as I avoid being discovered, this station was rather big and easy to hide at. 

"I have to find him..." Rose whispered. She had to make sure that Daniel was safe and was simply unconscious but not controlled.

_(Thump)_

_(Thump)_

_(Thump)_

_(Thump)_

"Gotta find him!" Rose says as her heart starts beating faster than normal.

 _(Tap, tap, tap, tap)_ Rose ran as fast as she could as Rose's hero boots made contact with the hard metal floor.

"This floor seems empty..." Rose says.

 _"Hello,,, agent three..."_ Tartar says.

"YOU! what have you done to...." Rose began. "Daniel?"

**(To be continued. In rise of Tartar, part 2)**


	11. Return of Tartar part 2!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited part 2 of Tartar's return is now here! Looks like Daniel isn't feeling like himself this time around....

**(Rose's POV)**

"Daniel..." I whispered. "No..."

 _"That's right, Agent three.."_ Tartar chuckled. _"10,008 is my obedient little slave..."_

"What do you have planned now?!" I asked.

 _"10,008 had bested me many years ago, but before we fought, I implanted a chip inside of him. making my new body."_ Tartar says. He steps out of the shadows to reveal that his new body was a sanitized version of Daniel's.

"Daniel stopped you last time." I begin. "I'll stop you, this time!"

_"Will you?" Tartar chuckles as he looks at Daniel. "10,008, take her out!"_

"Yes, Master Tartar..." Daniel says expressionlessly. Daniel jumps down from the platform and pulls out his octo shot full of red ink.

"Guess I have to fight Daniel..." I sigh. We both rush at each other as he throws ink bombs at me, I manage to dodge the ink bombs as he tries to shoot ink at me, which I also dodge.

"Daniel!" I begin "It's me, Rose.. We have a daughter!" Nothing, nothing convinced him. Were his heart and ears blocked by Tartar so I wouldn't save him?

"Master Tartar will put inkopolis to rest..." Daniel says,

"Daniel, It's me, Agent 3! Remember when you saved me?" I say. "I've been in your debt ever since you freed me." I dodged as he ran forward.

_(tap)_

_(tap)_

_(tap)_

_(tap)_

"It is useless, your sanitization will be quick..." Daniel says.

_(Smack!)_

"take this!" I say as I uppercut Daniel, the red ink breaks off as he falls to the floor

"Now.." I begin. "Now I get rid of Tartar..."

_(tap)_

_(tap)_

_(tap)_

_(tap)_

_(tap)_

_(tap)_

_(tap)_

_(tap)_

I run through the halls and gain speed with my dashes, I was carrying Daniel, who was unconscious in his octo form.

 _"I see 10,008 was.... useless.... Guess I'll slaughter you myself..."_ Tartar grunts.

**(To be continued, in Rise of Tartar/Return of Tartar part 3!)**


	12. Rise of Tartar part 3:Santitization.exe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the final part of the rise of Tartar, the now humanoid Tartar tries to take Rose and Daniel out once and for all using his Sanitization.exe program.

**(Rose's POV)**

"Where am I?" I wondered. I looked around the empty room as I walked towards the center.

 _"Hello, Agent 3."_ Tartar began. _"Time to die, sentient seafood."_ He simply ran away from me as he jumped from platform to platform his jumps getting quicker and faster.

"Come back here!" I yell. I run and jump on the platforms as I hold the unconscious Daniel in my bag.

 _"Sanitized army, take them out.."_ I hear Tartar say. Octosnipers aim at me as I dodge their shots, Various sanitized octo soldiers try to sanitize me as I dodge quickly and swiftly.

_(Tap)_

_(Tap)_

_(Tap)_

_(Tap)_

_(Tap)_

_(Tap)_

_(Tap)_

"Nowhere left to run, Tartar!" I say while running after him.

 _"Guess I'll have to sanitize you... MYSELF!"_ He yells. Tartar pulls out a remote and presses the button, The weapon that he grabs appears to be a splatling as he points it at me.

"I'll break you this time and make sure you're broken, for good!" I say.

Tartar and I rush at each other, I dodge various ink bombs he throws at me as I dodge them.

 _"This is getting out of hand! time to end this!"_ Tartar says. He fires an ink seeking missile at me as I dodge, the red ink spills everywhere.

"That's it!" I say, he fires more ink missiles at me as I jump over them as they hit him.

 _"What?! Impossible!!"_ Tartar yells as he fires more, I dodge the ink missiles as they hit him. The sanitization.exe missiles must've been defective. I jump over five more as they hit Tartar.

 _"Noooooo!"_ He yells as he falls into the water below, For a hyper aggressive computer, he didn't put up an exciting fight.

"Man, where am I?" Daniel asked. I open my bag and pull him out as he transforms on the floor. I hug him and bring him up to speed.

"Summer's waiting for us back at the squid sisters' place." I smile.

"This, this will never reoccur, right?" He asks.

"Nope." I say. "Computers break in water." I grunt.

"I'm just glad I didn't hurt you." Daniel sighs.

"I'm just glad you and Summer are safe." I reply.

**(End.)**

Next story:Some kind of KND story


End file.
